


Стоп, снято

by Kette



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Cheating, M/M, Talking, Walking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 20:30:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8859949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kette/pseuds/Kette
Summary: Клены были красными, вода — прозрачной, а Мидорима был Мидоримой





	

— Было.  
Такао проглотил вздох и перевел взгляд на пруд. Клены были красными, вода — прозрачной, а Мидорима был Мидоримой, поэтому даже в измене признавался так же, как делал все остальное: сухо, кратко, с вызовом то ли всему миру, то ли самому себе — что, как и все крайности, в сущности одно и то же.  
— А у тебя?  
— А у меня... — Такао с отсталой улыбкой перебирал каштаны, забытые с недавней прогулки в кармане куртки. — А я не знаю, Шин-чан. Что считается?  
Они переглянулись. Молчание нанизывалось на острые взгляды как пряжа на спицы, виток за витком, становилось колючим и плотным.  
«Ну», — подумал Такао.  
— То, что ты считаешь за измену, — сказал Мидорима. — Поцелуи. Чувства. Секс.  
— То есть, у вас был секс.  
— Это не следует из моих слов. — Мидорима сделал оставшиеся полшага до скамейки и сел. — У нас был не только секс.  
Такао остался стоять там, где его заморозило еще первое веское «было».  
— Ну, а у меня — только.  
Если бы про них снимали кино, на этом моменте дубль бы обязательно закончился. Стоп, снято. И резкая смена плана — листик кружится, кружится и опускается на зеркальную водную гладь.  
Такао был бы сейчас очень рад почитать сценарий — он, кажется, забыл все свои слова.  
— Присядь? — Мидорима положил сумку на колени, освобождая место рядом с собой. — В самом деле, разговор не на пять минут.  
— И давно?  
Судя по тому, каким сосредоточенным стало лицо Мидоримы, там было, что посчитать. Такао вздохнул. Это ведь хорошо, что давно? По крайней мере, кусок льда в желудке немного подтаял.  
— Четыре года и семь месяцев. Почти восемь.  
Такао сел.  
— То есть, серьезно? Терпеть пять лет, чтобы постирать наше грязное бельишко именно сегодня? Знаешь, когда я в школе запал на тебя и мечтал о том, чтобы мой день рождения плавно перетек в вечер откровений, я совсем не то имел в виду.  
— Мне сейчас тоже плохо. — Мидорима перестал изучать свои шнурки. — Я хочу, чтобы ты это понимал.  
За каких-то десять минут он побледнел и осунулся, выглядел почти как в худшие студенческие времена. Да, ему определенно не было хорошо.  
— Не понимаю.  
На языке вертелся очень пошлый, мыльно-оперный вопрос. С одной стороны, не пошлее, чем вся эта сцена; с другой — его необходимость, как и цель разговора, была пока совершенно не ясна.  
— Я много думал...  
— Где-то пять лет примерно? Извини. — Такао стало тошно от собственного сарказма. — Тебе херово, мне херово, всем херово. Я тебя слушаю.  
Мидорима кивнул.  
— Я думал и пришел к выводу, что это может быть... простительно? Допустимо. Мне кажется, все очень сильно зависит от того, как, почему, сколько раз это произошло. От испытанных чувств и эмоций. От того, как это закончилось. От того, готов ли я об этом рассказать, а ты — принять это... и наоборот. — Он перевел дух, застегнул карман на сумке. — Мне кажется, я готов.  
— А я?  
— А ты?  
— Ну, так, — сказал Такао и сразу понял две вещи: да, он готов, и да, для вопроса самое время. — Я его знаю?  
Мидорима еще не успел ответить, а у Такао вдруг вновь заледенело все то, что оттаяло несколькими минутами ранее.  
— Конечно, блядь, знаю. Акаши?  
Мидорима даже не кивнул, просто сидел.  
Стоп. Снято. Листик кружится... да нахуй этот ебучий листик!  
— Еб твою мать... я знал, я так и знал, что эта хуйня случится. Срань господня, почему бы тебе было не переспать с кем-нибудь, на кого мне похуй?! — При одной мысли об Акаши Такао продирал озноб. Это пиздец. Это полный пиздец. Хотя... — Хотя я даже не знаю, Шин-чан, это худшее из того, что могло произойти, или, блядь, лучшее. Да, я сам в шоке, что только что это сказал, — сердито добавил он, встретив вопросительный взгляд.  
— Я не помню, когда ты в последний раз столько матерился.  
— Когда мы снова не прошли на чемпионат мира... погоди. Важно, сколько раз, говоришь? Ну и сколько?  
Руки Мидоримы лежали поверх сумки почти неподвижно, и Такао, лихорадочно жонглируя каштанами в кармане, чувствовал себя сейчас одной огромной нервной клеткой.  
— Я отвечу, — пообещал Мидорима и тоже выдал себя, поправив очки два раза подряд. — Такао, с кем был ты?  
А, ну да.  
— Ну, я напился, — предупредил Такао. — Новый год на втором курсе, ты тогда уехал, — зачем-то уточнил он. — Мы с ней и не виделись с тех пор.  
— С ней?  
— С ней.  
— Это женщина.  
— Очевидно.  
Мидорима потер переносицу.  
— Я не знаю, как на это реагировать, — растерянно признался он.  
Такао поежился. Уже начинало темнеть, рябь у противоположного берега говорила о том, что скоро поднимется ветер.  
— Я ей очень понравился. Она была славная, красивая, шутила смешно. Старше года на три. Я подумал... да нихрена я там не думал, Шин-чан. Мне было любопытно и хотелось трахаться, так что мы пошли и трахнулись. Сразу после мне стало так стыдно, что я вывалил все как есть. Она погладила меня по голове, сказала, что я придурок, собралась и ушла.  
От того, сколько Мидорима молчал, становилось все более неловко и холодно, и Такао уже решил было продолжить излияния, но Мидорима его опередил.  
— Это началось очень давно. Я почти не помню себя до этой привязанности. С младших классов болезненно хотел брать с него пример, подражать во всем. Несколько раз у меня появлялись другие приятели, но ему это не нравилось — и они перестали появляться. Конечно, я был такой не один, но я был ближе всех. Мы переспали дважды.  
Дыши, напомнил себе Такао.  
— Я уже позже навесил какие-то ярлыки, но для Акаши все было очевидно. Как-то раз он спросил, чего я от него хочу, но мне было слишком страшно задаваться этим вопросом. Тогда он стал флиртовать. Это доводило меня до ручки. Он ничего не говорил прямо, делал сотни намеков и ускользал в последний момент. Так продолжалось около года. Он решил переспать со мной перед самым окончанием Тейко, а после сказал, что сделал это только ради меня. Он снизошел до меня из жалости. Я был уничтожен. Я перестал что-либо чувствовать, чего-то хотеть. Чуть не забросил баскетбол, но потом появились ребята, ты.  
Такао уже изрядно знобило.  
— Очень медленно, но я приходил в норму. Понял большую часть того, о чем сейчас говорю. С Акаши мы не общались до самого турнира. После турнира он сильно изменился, но ненадолго, расстройство прогрессировало... ты это знаешь, вообще говоря.  
— Я знаю.  
— Было то лучше, то хуже. Несколько лет мы только переписывались. Он позвонил мне во время очередной ремиссии, просил приехать, и я приехал. Он извинился. Я спросил, за что, и он объяснил. Я не хотел этого слышать. Мы оба уже давно не были теми, о ком он говорил, но он, похоже, очень хотел, чтобы мы ими были. Я спорил с ним, но в итоге сдался. Это было... это было похоже на то, чего мне хотелось когда-то. Очень. Утром я проснулся и понял, что больше этого не хочу.  
Сейчас обязательно лицо крупным планом, подумал Такао. Мысль была такая же замерзшая, как и он сам, и застряла в голове, не давая протиснуться остальным.  
— Если тебе интересно, чего хочу я, то я хочу домой, — тупо сказал он. — Я очень замерз и хочу домой, там торт.  
— Я говорю все это впервые. Очень странно себя чувствую.  
— Я тоже, Шин-чан. — Такао глубоко вздохнул, подвинулся ближе. Мидорима сидел очень ровно. — Такое дело, ты подарил мне на день рождения историю своей влюбленности в Акаши.  
— Он написал сегодня, — спокойно сказал Мидорима, и Такао подскочил, выронив половину каштанов на землю. — Передает поздравления.  
— Слишком много радостей для одного дня, — слабо отозвался Такао, возвращая антистресс обратно в карман. — Что-то еще?  
— На выходных он будет в Токио проездом.  
— Потрясающе. Он собирается украсть тебя и увезти в закат на белом лимузине?  
Мидорима наклонился и подобрал последний каштан, укатившийся под скамейку.  
— Я хотел бы его увидеть, — сказал он, невозмутимо пряча трофей к себе в пальто. — И я хотел бы, чтобы ты об этом знал.  
— Ставишь меня перед фактом?  
— Информирую тебя.  
Четыре года и семь месяцев, почти восемь. История, которой Такао мог вообще никогда не узнать, если бы Мидориме каким-то чудом не хватило смелости ей поделиться. Что будет дальше? Какие роли им всем предстоит сыграть?  
— Ладно. Но ты должен знать, что сила моей ревности не поддается измерению, и это не фигура речи.  
— Я понял.  
— Пойдем уже отсюда.  
Мидорима поднялся. Такао отряхнул с коленей белую перхоть — ничего себе, снег в ноябре, — схватился за протянутую руку и тоже встал.


End file.
